The Final Showdown
by LoneWithaMission
Summary: Our hero, Mark, has been put to the test. He has beaten nearly all the foes... save for one. Only the Big Bad, Dr. Lavarre, remains, and Mark is determined to take him down. But how can he defeat the evil doctor's ultimate weapon: the god Pokemon Arceus?


_The Final Showdown_

"It is time, child." "But – but – what if I'm not ready?" I asked. "Then we're all screwed." Sensei's face was grave for a moment. "So do your best!" he said cheerily. I couldn't mirror his smile. He waved me a wrinkly goodbye as I left the plane.

I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the bright sun. Eventually, Mt. Coronet came into focus, or at least its base did. High in the distance, I could faintly see Spear Pillar looming in the sunlight. "What? I have to climb that?!" I said incredulously. "Let me back on the jet!" I screamed, pounding on the metal door. The pneumatic door hissed as it opened.

One quick plane ride later, I stood just a few yards below the summit. The plane could go no higher. I hiked the rest of the way. I creamed a few guards and ran from some weak wilds. Before I knew it, I had reached Spear Pillar.

Slowly, I ascended the steps to Spear Pillar. It crossed my mind that my Pokémon needed to be healed, so I fed them some Oran Berries and applied a few Potions – I didn't want to waste any more than that. My Pokémon were tough enough.

As soon as I entered the spacious chamber, a group of guards approached me. I tensed, anticipating combat, but a deep, authoritative voice froze them in their tracks: "Stop! Do not hinder him. I shall deal with him myself." I couldn't help pausing for a moment myself, his voice was so commanding. However, I quickly regained control of myself and resumed my advance. A man came into view – close-cropped hair; clean-shaven face; small, short nose; and large, brown eyes which I found quite .offsetting. He wore a maroon dress shirt and black slacks, but no tie.

He smiled at me, and said, "Ah, Mark, Mark _Develz._ Am I right in assuming you have come to your senses and wish to join me, or am I right in assuming my previous assumption to be incorrect? In either case, I am right."

At this moment, I noticed that, of all things, he pronounced "either" the same way I did; with a long "e" sound. In all the years I'd worked with the doctor, I had never consciously realized this. It had only fully registered now, at this odd moment, as if it was an important detail that I would later need to remember in order to save the world as we know it from a chaotic demise. As I would later learn, it was.

"Dr. Lavarre, while you are right, you are still wrong. All of your twisted ideals, wrong," I said defiantly. "Of course," said the convoluted doctor, "it is as I expected. Therefore it is, and was, inevitable that we should engage in combat to decide our fates, as well as the world's. "Only here can I agree, Doctor. Let's go!"

We squared off, man and youth, each with a primal yell on his tongue and a solitary desire in his heart. In the field beyond the doctor, piles of masonry and unfinished structures indicated the foundations for Lavarre's palace, from which he planned to rule the world and instigate exact order. The spires of Spear Pillar stared down at us haughtily, as though our battle was none of their concern.

"You cannot win," Lavarre stated as he drew a Poké Ball from his belt. "As I understand, you have learned already of my ultimate power, taken from the Golden Stair above us." I restrained the impulse to lift my head. "Yes," he said, eyes gleaming, "you know that I speak"-the Poké Ball fell to the floor-"of **Arceus**."

A brilliant light filled the summit, sure to be visible even from Unova. Then a sound filled the air and my ears, a bugle so pure and holy I cannot describe it. The beautiful voice of Arceus was abruptly cut off by a hissing, choking sound. As the music faded, so did the light subside, and I was again able to see. I almost wished I hadn't looked. For I discovered what had caused Arceus to be silenced.

Arceus had been bound, fettered by the Red Chain. The Azure Flute's melody was audible, further restricting Arceus. Among the links of the Red Chain I noticed the Adamant, Lustrous, and Griseous Orbs; what appeared to be Soul Dew in a vial; a Lunar Wing, Silver Wing, and Rainbow Wing; a toothbrush (who knows); and just about every Pokémon relic, artifact, and talisman known to man. Curious, however, was the absence of any and every Plate; it seemed Lavarre preferred a Normal-type Arceus. Also noted were several Tinymushrooms and Big Mushrooms, to sedate Arceus. Arceus itself appeared quite unhappy. _I will free you, _I thought solemnly. Arceus' eyes snapped open, fixing me with its gaze. It occurred to me that Arceus had telepathically received my message. But this thought was drowned by the sight of Arceus' eyes. They were beautiful, indescribable (later I would learn they were the colour of infrared light transfigured so human eyes could see it).

"So, Doctor," I finally managed, "you control the almighty power of a Pokémon god. However, that is your only hope. Should the power of Arceus fail" – this earned me a simultaneous "look" from both Arceus and the doctor, which I found to be oddly amusing – "then you will be at my mercy. So beware!" I cried with a flourish, and my first Pokémon – Hitmonchan (named"Rocky") – appeared. Lv. 93, male, Naughty nature, high Speed and Special Defence IVs – all this and more, my Pokédex told me. "Mach Punch!" was my first command, and Rocky reacted almost before I spoke. Hindered as it was by the Chain, Arceus simply waited for the impact. It was a strong and direct blow, and the damage was certainly not mitigated by the type advantage. But Arceus still stood, which was no more than I expected. Then Lavarre spoke: "Roar of Time." The Adamant Orb set in the Chain glowed and pulsed rhythmically, like the ticking of a clock. Arceus may have been chained, but it still recognised Lavarre as its master and trainer. It opened its mouth.

The resulting explosion sent Rocky flying into the air, first in slow motion, then at high speeds, and then in reverse, before it flew at normal time speed – though it did pause in midair for a full 15 seconds once. Rocky was launched above the Spear Pillar's spires. I took advantage of the height by having Rocky land atop one of them. It was on its feet, but not for long. Arceus began floating up towards Rocky, lifting Dr. Lavarre and me, too. Before it got too high, I told Rocky to jump down. When it had fallen below Arceus, I yelled, "Sky Uppercut! Now!" Rocky complied, aiming straight for Arceus' chest. Arceus flipped over backwards, and I realised too late that we might fall. Fortunately, Dr. Lavarre kept control of Arceus. Unfortunately, he made it attack Rocky, who promptly fainted.

"And now, for my next trick," I said, smiling despite myself. The doctor didn't laugh, only lowered me to the ground a little carelessly and forcefully. I said nothing more and unleashed my second Pokémon, a Swampert known as Skipper. "We're only getting started! Skip, use Earthquake!" The ground rumbled, the frequency increasing with every tremor. A pillar crumbled, and rubble buffeted Arceus. Our foes retaliated with a Spatial Rend. Skipper was quick to dodge, but it couldn't escape fast enough. I watched in horror as Skipper's foreleg, and much of its right shoulder, drifted away from the rest of its body. At first, Skipper didn't even notice, but then the disembodied arm stopped drifting, and Skipper's face contorted with pain. I turned, glaring at Arceus and Lavarre. I was angry with them for causing Skip so much pain. However, Arceus' own face was screwed up with concentration on keeping the rift open, as well as compassion and sorrow for Skipper. "Release him!" I said. "Let Ar- I mean, Skip, go!" "'Skip?'" Dr. Lavarre said, arching an eyebrow. "A nickname within a nickname; how _characteristically_ quaint."

That threw me off. What had he meant, "characteristically?" I'm not a quaint person! What was it even supposed to mean? That I spent my days at home, drinking tea, surrounded by cats? _Maybe, _I speculated, _he's messing with me._

If that was the case, then it worked, because before I knew it Arceus had a Hyper Beam streaming forth from its oral cavity. I'd barely returned to the present when Skipper was downed.

A red film enveloped Skipper, and it returned to the Poke Ball. "That's it," I said quietly. I hefted another Ball. I cleared my throat, then spoke. "Lavarre, your doom approaches." I slowly allowed the ball to fall from my fingers. Three eternities passed as the Ball fell, it seemed. The container finally struck the stone with a resounding _ping. _It broke a dense hush on the world that I'd only just noticed.

I have not yet been able to fully and truly describe the following moment. Despite my countless retellings of the story, with particular emphasis on this section, I have never been able to recreate the moment perfectly. Here in writing, I shall attempt once more, in a way not possible through verbal speech. I shall try to envision the scene with spectacular music.

If this had all been a movie, then perhaps we would have gotten John Williams to compose a little something for this scene. As it were, we were not shooting what would have made the greatest cinematic production involving Pokemon to grace theaters, and, sadly, we did not have the pleasure of an original piece by Mr. Williams. Instead, what we have is... this.

Drums. Drums beating, choral voices chanting words one can't understand, triumphant trumpets and trombones trembling with mighty blasts of joyous music. It rises to crescendo.

If I was the artistic genius of the century, I might have actually written musical bars, but I lack the composer's knack. So, with a joyous and triumphant tune now stuck in my head, I continue my relation of this tale.

My heartbeat grew loud in my ears, and a victorious gleam showed in my eyes; I could feel it burning like a Chimchar's butt.

The Poke Ball clasp opened, unleashing the power within. The Seals which I had placed on it activated, and bright green and pink sparks showered upward from the ground.

A white, glowing form appeared, rising up out of the ball. I realised I was whispering in tune with the chanting music that was not real.

Dr. Lavarre stepped back in shock. "N-no... How?" I smiled slyly. "You recognise its form? You should. You witnessed it only moments ago." Lavarre's eyes flicked toward Arceus. My own gaze drifted to Arceus - but not Lavarre's. A new, unchained Arceus had risen from my Poke Ball.

Once Lavarre's Arceus registered the fact that a second Arceus was present, it began to struggle and bellow uncontrollably. I was not sure what caused this curious behaviour, but it was evident that it needed to be stopped. Whether through rage, fear, or plain confusion, the chained Arceus would cause irreparable damage to both itself and the mountain - and, possibly, the entire Sinnoh region - in its rampage.

"How... is this possible?" Lavarre's voice was a whisper, barely audible under the weight of terror. "Two Arcei in the same place... How?!" he demanded.

Pillars crumbled, and one nearly collapsed on top of us. But my Arceus destroyed it with ease, littering the floor with rubble. Lavarre's Arceus continued to rage. I grinned, savouring my moment of triumph. Slowly, I walked up to Lavarre. I laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly. "Doctor... there is no easy way to say this. It's so difficult to comprehend, it would undo all understanding and belief of the world that you possess. I myself scarcely believed it." "What- what are you saying?" Lavarre asked, evidently confused. "What I'm saying is... I transcended the barrier of worlds. Basically, I traded it... from another world."

At that moment, a bright beam - a Hyper Beam, this one white - was fired from my Arceus. It landed on Lavarre's Arceus, but, interestingly, the Red Chain glowed brighter, taking the brunt of the damage. It glowed white, and then, smoking, it shattered. Certainly Lavarre's Arceus was pained by the shards.

But it was free. Though it did not yet know it, the bonds forged in greed had been broken.

Lavarre's mouth hung open in shock. I backed away and returned to Arceus's side. My Arceus responded by using Judgement. The circular crest-thing around its middle glowed, and then the light from that just came off. It separated into countless points, distinctable and yet not at the same time. The lights flew at the doctor's Arceus, which promptly fainted.

The lights dissipated. Suddenly, a cry burst from Lavarre's lips. It was a long, low, plaintive note, and after a moment, I realized he was saying, "Nooooo...!"

Eventually, Lavarre's voice died out, and all was silence save for the rumbling and creaking of the pillars. But... pillars of stone don't creak. Naturally, the sound confused me. It was then that I took stock of my surroundings, and we were definitely not in Spear Pillar anymore.

The floor below us was some sort of wood. I thought maybe it was plastic, but a tap of my left foot confirmed its wood... li-ness. The lattices and general architectural style suggested traditional and ancient Johto civilisations. That meant we must be in...

"Johto?" I asked aloud. "How did we - I mean, we were in Sinnoh. On Spear Pillar." "It must be the Sinjoh Ruins. They're said to have some sort of ancient link between Sinnoh and Johto. I imagine the power of Arceus triggered something in the ruin," said Lavarre weakly. Other than the anguished scream of despair, he seemed to be taking the fact that his strongest Pokemon had just been defeated rather well.

"Well, Doctor, Johto or Sinnoh, I still have to defeat you. Choose your next Pokemon," I said, turning to confront him. I received no answer; Lavarre had fled. His fainted Arceus was also nowhere to be seen. The only trace I found was 853 Poke Dollars, the battle's prize money. I just wish it was an escape rope. Now how am I supposed to get down from the Bell Tower?

Le Fin

P.S. I'm down to my last six paper planes. If anyone gets this message, anyone at all, please come rescue me! I'm at the top of the Bell Tower in Ecruteak City! I'll run out of food if

(Note: The remainder of the message was scrunched into a tiny square inch of paper and illegible. Searching the Bell Tower, a team did not find a body.)


End file.
